Mega Man X8/Gallery
Gallery of Mega Man X8. Artwork MMX8Promo.jpg|Japanese cover and promo art. MMX8CoverBG.jpg|The background of the Japanese cover art. Rockman X8 e-Capcom OSS CD cover.png|Rockman X8 e-Capcom Original Special Sound CD cover art. XAxlZeroPose.jpg|From back to front: Mega Man X, Zero and Axl Normal mmx8title.jpg|''Mega Man X8'' art. MMX8 Opening Stage rough 1.png|Concept art of Noah's Park. MMX8 Opening Stage rough 2.png|The second concept art of Noah's Park. MMX8CoverAlt1.jpg|Discarded cover art. MMX8PlayableConcept.jpg|Sketches of the playable characters. MMX8NavB.jpg|The Navigators. Other concept arts X8 drlight.jpg|Dr. Light dialogue mugshot. MMX8LightCapsule.jpg|Concept art of Dr. Light capsules. X8Sigma.jpg|True Sigma from Mega Man X8. MMX8ItemConcept.jpg|Concept art of all items. SignasX8.jpg|Signas in Mega Man X8. Characters X MMX8XConcept3.jpg|Concept art of X. MMX8XConcept4.jpg|X in Mega Man X8. MMX8Concept.jpg|X sketch for Mega Man X8. MMX8-X.jpg|X from PlayStation 2 cover. About-main-x08-chara.png|Mega Man X artwork made for Mega Man X8 on Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2. BariusConcept.png|Concept art of Barius. MMX8 X (Neutral Armor).png|Concept art of the Neutral Armor. NeutralArmorConcept.jpg|Concept art of the Neutral Armor and Icarus Armor. Neutralarmor.jpg|X in Neutral Armor. Hermesarmor.gif|X in Hermes Armor. Icarusarmor.gif|X in Icarus Armor. X8armorult.jpg|X in Ultimate Armor. I08_021.png|Mega Man X8 dialogue mugshots. I08_020.png|Mega Man dialogue mugshot. XCharModelX8.jpg|3D Model of X. Zero I08_059.png|Concept art of Zero. I08_023.png|Zero's bust shot from Mega Man X8. X8Zero.png|Zero from cover of Mega Man X8. ZeroBarius.png|Concept art of Barius for Zero. I08_024.png|Zero dialogue mugshots. ZeroCharModelX8.jpg|3D Model of Zero. Axl AxlX8.jpg|Concept art of Axl. X8 axl blast.jpg|Axl from PlayStation 2 cover. X8 Axl bustshot.jpg|Axl dialogue mugshot. X8 axl.jpg|3D Model of Axl. I08_027.png|Axl dialogue mugshots. AxlSirius.png|3D Model of Sirius. The Navigators MMX8 Navigators size chart.png|Concept art of navigators. AliaConceptArtX8.jpg|Concept art of Alia. Alia X8.jpg|3D Model of Alia. X8 aliawaist.jpg|Alia dialogue mugshot 1. X8 aliatalk.jpg|Alia dialogue mugshot 2. Alia.jpg|Alia dialogue mugshot 3. LayerConceptsX8.jpg|Concept art of Layer. MMX8Layer.png|Layer dialogue mugshot 1. X8 layerblush.jpg|Layer dialogue mugshot 2. X8 layerred.jpg|Layer dialogue mugshot 3. MMX8LayerRapier.png|3D Model of Layer. PalletteConceptsX8.jpg|Concept art of Pallette. MMX8Pallette.png|Pallette dialogue mugshot 1. X8 pallettetype.jpg|Pallette dialogue mugshot 2. Normal x8 pallettethink.jpg|Pallette dialogue mugshot 3. Normal x8 palletteeyepiece.jpg|Pallette wearing an eye piece. Normal x8 palletteglasses.jpg|Pallette wearing glasses. Normal x8 palletteface.jpg|Pallette holding a chipboard. Palette.jpg|3D Model of Pallette. Lumine LumineEmblemX8.png|Emblem of Lumine. LumineConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Lumine. LumineDeathBustshot.jpg|Concept of Death Bustshot. Luminesecondform.jpg|The Second form of Lumine. X8 luminewaist1.jpg|Lumine dialogue mugshot 1. X8LumineAlt.png|Lumine dialogue mugshot 2. X8Reploids.jpg|Lumine with Sigma Clones. Bosses Concept arts SigmaMMX8ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Copy Sigma. SigmabustX8.jpg|Dialogue mugshot. VAVAVMMX8ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Vile. VileDevilBear.png|Vile on Devil Bear. VileV.jpg|Diologue mugshot. MegaManX8-AvalancheYeti-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Avalanche Yeti. AvalancheYetiX8.jpg|Dialogue mugshot. MegaManX8-BambooPandamonium-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Bamboo Pandamonium. BamboopandemoniumX8.jpg|Dialogue mugshot. MegaManX8-OpticSunflower-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Optic Sunflower. OpticsunflowerX8.jpg|Dialogue mugshot. MegaManX8-DarkMantis-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Dark Mantis. DarkMantisX8.jpg|Dialogue mugshot. MegaManX8-GravityAntonion-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Gravity Antonion. GravityAntonionX8.jpg|Dialogue mugshot. MegaManX8-EarthrockTrilobyte-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Earthrock Trilobyte. X8 Earthrock trilobyte.jpg|Dialogue mugshot. MegaManX8-GigaboltManOWar-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Gigabolt Man-O-War. Man o warX8.jpg|Dialogue mugshot. MegaManX8-BurnRooster-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Burn Rooster. BurnRoosterX8.jpg|Dialogue mugshot. 3D Models AvalancheYeti.jpg|3D Model of Avalanche Yeti. BambooPandamonium.jpg|3D Model of Bamboo Pandamonium. BurnRooster.jpg|3D Model of BurnRooster. DarkMantis.jpg|3D Model of DarkMantis. GigaboltMan-O-War.jpg|3D Model of Gigabolt Man-O-War. GravityAntonion.jpg|3D Model of Gravity Antonion. OpticSunflower.jpg|3D Model of Optic Sunflower. X8 earthrock trilobite 3d.jpg|3D Model of Earthrock Trilobite. X8VileVModel.png|3D Model of Vile V. MMX8CopySigma.png|3D Model of Copy Sigma. Enemies and Sub-bosses Concept arts GolemConcept.png X8FloatGunnerConcepts.jpg X8Dragon-QConcept.jpg CrabsYConcept.png CyclopsConcept.png X8BindholderConcepts.jpg X8BombBeeConcept.jpg X8BustardConcepts.jpg X8BrontesConcept.jpg X8BattonBoneConcepts.jpg X8Crab-KConcept.jpg X8GuardroidBallConcept.jpg X8GuardroidConcept.jpg X8GuardroidConcept2.jpg X8LandTorpedoConcepts.jpg X8GuardGeneratorConcepts.jpg X8MAME-QConcepts.jpg X8MetallRideConcept.jpg X8MetConcepts.jpg X8MoledigConcept.jpg X8ProtectoralConcept.jpg X8RavemantaConcept.jpg X8RolleroidConcepts.jpg X8UnusedMAME-QConceptA.jpg X8UnusedMAME-QConceptB.jpg X8UnusedMetConcepts.jpg X8UnusedTurncannonConcept1.jpg X8UnusedTurncannonConcept2.jpg X8UnusedGunnerConcept.jpg X8TurnCannonConcepts.jpg X8SpikyConcept.jpg 3D Models Brontes.png Dice.png X8Mine-Q.png X8Protectoral.png X8Ravemanta.png X8Shou-Q.png X8Siren-Q.png X8Spiky.png X8MAME-Q.png X8Tortshell.png X8Turncannons.png X8Bindholder.png X8Bustard.png X8Dragon-QEASY.png X8Dragon-QHARD.png X8Dragon-QMEDIUM.png X8Fla-Q.png X8Flight-Q.png X8Floatgunner.png X8Bombee.png X8GolemRideArmor.png X8GuardGenerator.png X8Megabyoall.png X8Guardroid.png X8Crab-K.png X8KelpieRideChasers.png X8LandTorpedo.png Packages PlayStation 2 Rockman X8 (PlayStation 2).jpg|Japanese PlayStation 2 cover. Rockman X8 (PlayStation 2) back.jpg|Japanese PlayStation 2 back. Rockman X8 (PS2) (Korea).jpg|Korean PlayStation 2 cover. Rockman X8 (PS2) (Korea) back.jpg|Korean PlayStation 2 back. Mega Man X8 (PS2) (EU).jpg|European PlayStation 2 cover. Mega Man X8 (PS2) (EU) back.jpg|European PlayStation 2 back. Mega Man X8 (PS2) (US).jpg|US PlayStation 2 cover. 60506 back.jpg|US PlayStation 2 back. PC Rockman X8 (PC).jpg Rockman X8 (PC) (Korea).jpg Rockman X8 (PC) (Korea) back.jpg|Korean PC back. Mega Man X8 (PC) (EU).jpg Merchandise X8 Prototype Gallery.jpg|Artbook Capcom Official Books - Rockman X8 guidebook.png|Guidebook BradyGames MMX8 Strategy Guide.jpg|Strategy guide Miscellaneous X8HunterBase.png|Hunter Base. X8R&DLab.png|Hunter Base's R&D Lab. Category:Galleries